The present invention relates to a device for triggering a control and/or warning process in a motor vehicle with means for determining the value of a crosswind actually acting on the vehicle.
It is known to measure the crosswind components actually acting on the vehicle by means of wind-speed sensors arranged on the vehicle itself and, as a function of these signals, to intervene via a closed-loop control in the steering of the motor vehicle, in which connection an automatic correction of the steering minimizes the influence of the crosswind at the existing speed of travel of the vehicle.
No warning is given to the driver in this connection. The failure of this automatic control therefore leads to unforeseen critical situations in traffic since the driver relies on the automatic control. The driver cannot respond and continues to drive at unreduced high speed.
Crosswind warning devices arranged permanently on the side of the road are also known, as a result of which the driver is led, in case of a strong wind, to drive more carefully and thus to reduce the speed of his vehicle so as to increase traffic safety.
These stationary warning devices have the disadvantage that they do not give the driver any exact information with regard to the crosswind component which is acting transverse to the vehicle and give only an approximate idea as to the strength of the crosswind present in the area through which he is traveling. In the event of suddenly varying wind conditions, for instance gusts of wind, the driver can, however, no longer respond in due time.